


He won’t meow for you

by prisionlights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu has piss hair, Confessions, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, This Is STUPID, catboy Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisionlights/pseuds/prisionlights
Summary: Catboy kageyama doesn’t like how close Atsumu is getting to Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 40





	He won’t meow for you

**Author's Note:**

> me and my boyfriend (grimborks) wrote this in like an hour. please enjoy.

Kagyama’s tail flicked in frustration as he saw the elated expression on Hinata's face. He was talking to that stupid piss haired setter from Inarizaki. It was grinding Kageyama's gears. Hinata was HIS spiker, and some B-lister was not about to take him away. Kageyama resisted the urge to slap the stupid grin off of Hinata’s face. He was pissed, Atsumu can’t take Hinata away from him. 

“Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi asked timidly, Kageyama's ear twitched at the sound of his teammates' voice, he took his glaring eyes away from Hinata's frame and looked to the pinch server. Yamaguchi jumped at the expression on Kageyama's face. “Sorry to bother you Kageyama-kun… you seem a bit busy,” Yamaguchi said, flicking his eyes from Kageyama to Hinata, Kageyama let out a defeated sigh, he didn’t mean to frighten his friend, he was just so mad.

Regardless, Hinata was his spiker, and Atsumu couldn’t change that, no matter how charming he was. Kageyama looked back to Hinata, and upon seeing Atsumu lay a friendly hand on his shoulder, he felt he reached a breaking point. Yamaguchi seemed to notice Kageyama's sudden spike in anger, but before he could say anything, Kageyama marched over to where Hinata was standing with the piss haired spiker, grabbing Hinata by the arm and dragging him to the locker room. 

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata cried, “You’re hurting my wrist, what’s got you so grumpy Bakageyama!” Hinata said with a pout. Kageyama pushed Hinata into the lockers, trapping him between his arms. “K-Kageyama…” Hinata stuttered, looking flustered. Kageyama's mouth ghosted the shell of Hinata's ear, “Why do you let him touch you so casually like that.” Kageyama said, almost whispering. 

“W-What?” Hinata exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up in shock. “That guy…” Kageyama muttered, feeling his blood boil. “Atsumu-san?” Hinata questioned, “Don't you understand you’re MY spiker?” Kageyama growled, “You don’t need to go around talking to sleazes like that.” Hinata had a confused look on his face,”I know you’re my setter, Stupid-Yama! Atsumu-san was just asking about my plans for this weekend!” Hinata barked.

Kageyama could feel himself get even angrier, ears turning down in annoyance. “He was asking you on a date?!” Kageyama exclaimed angrily. “I-I don’t know…” Hinata mumbled, turing pink, “Even if he was, why do you care Dumb-Yama!” Kageyama slammed his palms down beside Hinata's head, Hinata jumped out of his skin. Kageyama leaned his head nearly touching Hinata's lips, “He can’t meow for you like I do.” Kageyama hissed before leaning in and kissing Hinata. 

Hinata let out a startled gasp before eagerly returning the kiss. When Kageyama pulled back, he stifled a grin seeing Hinata's shocked face, “Be mine,” he whispered under his breath. Hinata looked bewildered before smiling, nodding his head. “Of course, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata said, brushing his hand behind one of Kageyama's ears. Kageyama allowed himself to smile, nestling his head into Hinata's neck and letting out a loud purr. Hinata was his now, and no stupid piss haired spiker was going to take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> follow us on twitter if you’re sexy  
> me: @tr0g10dyt3  
> my boyfriend: @okayprotag
> 
> #suckmyfatcockatsumu


End file.
